


Elves and their ex-Templars

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Series: Love triumphs over all. [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alistair is a top, Bashful Mahariel, Cullen being a bad ass and totally protective, Eventual Smut, Little bit of canon divergence, M/M, Mahariel was Second to the Keeper, Possibly More Tags To Come, Rescue Mission, Some Elvhen, Tabris was an Apostate, Two Wardens, WARNING:IMPLIED SEXUAL ABUSE/NON-CON, even made myself cry while writing it, mage love!, not much though, sad stuff!, slavers - Freeform, translated though so no worries!, warning you now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzie Lavellan was first to the keeper. A naive and beautiful soul forced into the cruel world of humans and darkspawn, mage's and templars and chantries. He has become inquisitor and has gotten through many hardships with the help of his friends but what will happen when he discovers that his clan has been wiped out? What will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking the news

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add another chapter every other day so stay tuned!

 Kenzie had always been a very cautious elf. Whether it was from past experiences or how he was raised, no one knew. He was sent to the conclave as a way for him to see how humans lived, it didn't end the way Keeper Deshanna Istimaethorial Lavellan had hoped…or maybe it had.

Kenzie Lavellan had always been childlike even as he grew. Now even at the age of seventeen, leading a mass movement to destroy a great evil, he could still never fall asleep without his stuffed Halla. He refused to even lay in bed without it and usually dragged it around with him in the morning. Only the inner circle knew about this and most found it adorable how the elf always dragged the stuffed animal around with him at breakfast. Everyone found it adorable when they saw the elf, still half asleep sit at the head of the table and yawn cutely. His ears would twitch as he was roused to eat and then would be carried back to his quarters to sleep.

They all knew he was young and perhaps felt bad that he was pushed into this so no one minded that he acted young in his closest friends’ presence. Everyone knew that the elf had a very short temper, especially when it came to dealing with humans. The inner circle had learned that when the elf was upset, it was better to leave him alone. He would throw a fit, break some things, spar with Cassandra, or go out into the forests for weeks on end. When Josephine had received a letter describing the deaths of Clan Lavellan, she had no idea how he would react.

~

Kenzie walked down the halls, clutching his stuffed halla, half asleep. His oversized silk pajamas draped over his body and the bottoms of the pants slid on the floor. His long curly red hair hung down his back and swayed as he walked. He was too tired to wonder why Josephine had requested his presence in the middle of the night. He trudged into the ambassador’s office and tilted his head as he saw Cullen, Lelianna, Josephine, and Cassandra all standing around with grim expressions. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he tilted his head curiously. “Mmm what's going on Josie?”

Josephine flinched as she heard the nickname that the elf often used. Josephine handed the envelope to the young elf and he slowly opened it. As he started to read, icy blue eyes opened wider and he woke up quickly.

_Da'len,_

_I know not whether this will reach you. The Duke of Wycome is dead, and the soldiers of Wycome blame us. All the elves in the city have been killed, blamed for some plague that only strikes down humans. Now they hunt us as well. Most of the clan is already dead._

_Live well, da'len._

_You carry Clan Lavellan with you. They are coming for us._

Kenzie felt tears well up and pour over his cheeks. He sobbed silently as his advisors stood helplessly. “Inquisitor…I am so sorry.” Josephine came over and tried to put a hand on the elf's shoulder but stopped as he quickly backed up.

“Josie, tell me this is a lie. Tell me it isn't true!” The elf's body shook as sobbed.

“I wish I could, Kenzie.”

“Don't call me that!” The elf screamed as he ran out of the room.

~

Kenzie ran out of the main doors of the keep towards the stables. Blackwall looked out from the second floor window of the barn and quickly ran down the stairs to see the sobbing elf still in his pajamas. He was bringing his hart, Renan out of her stall. She huffed and rubbed her face against the elf's shaking body. “Renan, ar’an isala vi.” (Renan, we need to go.) The hart snorted and put her head down to allow the elf to mount her.

“Inquisitor, what are you doing?” Blackwall tried to go near the elf but was shocked when the elf recoiled. “What happened and where are you going at this hour?” The elf said nothing as he simply mounted the bare hart and galloped towards the gate. Blackwall raced after them and held his breath as they headed for the closed gate. Blackwall stood in awe as the hart and elf simply phased through the metal bars and continued galloping. Blackwall turned to see Josephine, Cullen, Lelianna, and Cassandra meet him at the gate. They were all out of breath as they tried to call out to the inquisitor who's figure slowly faded in the distance. “What just happened?”

Blackwall waited for them to catch their breath before Josephine spoke, a lump could be heard in her throat as she forced out the words. “The inquisitor's clan…has been wiped out. We just received the letter twenty minutes ago and had called him down from his quarters to give him the news. As you can see it did not end in comforting embraces.”

“…I see. We should probably set out and find him.”

Cassandra shook her head. “He needs time to grieve. Give him a week and then if he doesn't come back, we will fetch him.” They all agreed and went back to their respected quarters.

~

It had been two weeks since the inquisitor left Skyhold, leaving the inner circle and advisors to wonder where he was. They finally agreed to set out and search the Emerald Graves. Everyone except Josephine made the long trip to the forest. As they arrived at the main camp, they were met with a horrifying report. A soldier came up to Cassandra and saluted her. “Lady Cassandra, we have news of enemy movement in the graves. They are not Red Templars or Venatori though.” “Who are they then?” “S…slavers ma’am.”

Cassandra's eyes went wide. “This is all my fault, I shouldn't have waited for him to return. I want search parties sent out as soon as possible, the inquisitor has been staying in the Emerald Graves by himself for two weeks! I want your best trackers looking for any sign of the inquisitor!” The soldier saluted and ran towards the tents. Cassandra called the inner circle over to discuss the situation. “It appears that slavers have taken up residence in the Graves. The inquisitor has been here for two weeks with no weapons or armor, we need to spread out and find him. You know what to do if you find anything but we’ll go over it once again. Each search party will have a mage, said mage will charge one of the signal crystals with magic which will cause it to send a beam of light upwards, signaling the rest to move to that position.”

Varric walked over to the Seeker as everyone was getting ready. “It's not your fault, Seeker. You could have never known.”

Cassandra shook her head. “I was the one who suggested we leave him alone and not go after him. It is my fault, if anything has happened to him…” Varric sighed as he went to join the others and get ready.

~

Vivienne moved around piles of leaves and bramble with her staff while searching the dirt for hoof prints. Her heart sank as she came across a familiar shape. She yelled out to Varric, Cassandra, and Sera, unable to hide the horror in her voice. “Over here! I've found something.” The group quickly came over and they all stared wide eyed as Vivienne picked up the familiar stuffed halla. It was usually as white as pure snow, but now it was covered in dirt and mud and one of the buttons that had been used for eyes was missing.

“Shit, Phoenix never goes anywhere without that thing.” Varric stared at the now sad looking stuffed animal.

“Shite! We gotta find ‘im.” Sera screamed as she took out the signaling crystal. She handed it to Vivienne, who quickly charged it with magic. They watched as the crystal sent a continuos purple beam of light into the sky.

~

Once they had all arrived at the spot, Cole froze in place and started to shake. Varric tried to shake him but he recoiled at the dwarf’s touch. “Cold, hard metal breaking off contact. Nightmares claw their way up through the darkness and eyes go dull. Losing the shine they once had just like the locket mother gave me before I left. Singing and dancing has now turned to cries of mercy and death. I'm scared, vhenan where are you? Begging pleading, someone please kill me already. Then…nothing.”

They all looked in horror as the spirit continued to shake. “It's okay kid, we’ll find him and help him.” The dwarf held the spirit’s hand. “Can you track him?” Cole nodded and the large group returned to the main camp.

~

Kenzie laid in a ball up against the corner of the cell and stared blankly at the cold metal bars of the cell. His hands were bound in heavy mage bane chains that connected to the wall and his feet shared the same fate. Both his hands and feet were red and scraped from the harsh metal that rubbed against his skin. His icy blue eyes were dull and half closed, tear stains marked paths of clean skin through the dirt that covered his face. His once bright red curly hair was now matted and covered with dirt and his sky blue pajamas were torn and covered in dried mud and blood. He didn't move as screams of anger and terror filled the rooms above him. His vision had long since blurred from the abuse and his ears drooped with exhaustion, no longer twitching at the sudden sounds as they used to.

~

Cullen Cut through the last slaver and ordered the soldiers to search the corpses. He turned to see Varric running over to him with a ring of keys. “Here Curly, found these in one of the rooms. But we've checked all the rooms, there's no one else here.”

Cullen refused to believe that! He growled in frustration and kicked a nearby bookshelf. He stopped as he saw the bookshelf move a little. It was on a track! “Men, push this bookshelf aside!” Cullen commanded with a wave of his arm. “Quickly!” The soldiers scrambled and pushed the bookshelf aside, revealing an old wooden door. Cullen turned the knob and clicked his tongue as he discovered it was locked. He quickly took the ring of keys and after five keys, the door unlocked. Cullen nodded as he looked to the inner circle. “Men, hold the line here. Only the inner circle and myself will go beyond this point. Anyone who disobeys that order will be severely punished for insubordination!” All the soldiers saluted as the group walked slowly through an old mine shaft.

Vivienne, Solas, and Dorian stayed at certain points in the group to light the way with fire. They all stopped as they reached a large room. Cole ran ahead of everyone and stopped at the metal bars. He easily phased through and saw the young elf huddled in the corner. “Here!” The rest quickly ran over and saw the lifeless little body that was attached to the wall by chains.

Vivienne quickly melted the lock off of the door and made her way into the cell to examine the young elf. “Commander, I need your help.” Cullen slowly approached the two and stood in shock as he saw the inquisitor's still body against the stone wall. He quickly came over and unlocked the metal cuffs on his ankles and wrists. Vivienne took Kenzie's hands in hers and spoke with a soft and soothing tone. “My dear? Can you hear me?” Everyone stood praying that the inquisitor would at least turn his head or twitch his ear to acknowledge her but he didn't move. “Come now my dear, please at least move!” Vivienne was surprised as she felt tears run down her cheeks as she tried to elicit a response from the still body. After an hour she shook her head and just stared at the other members of the inner circle. “He's…gone. Still alive but…broken.”

Sera choked back a sob as she clenched her fists. She turned to see Dorian place a hand on her shoulder and embraced her in a hug. She quietly screamed into the mage’s shoulder. Varric turned his head away as he cursed under his breath. Cassandra yelled in frustration and Bull pulled her close and held her as she cried loudly. Blackwall sighed and Solas simply muttered words in elvhen. Lelianna lowered her head and prayed silently.

Cullen took the small body in his arms and held it tight. He kissed Kenzie on the forehead and held him close as tears ran down his face. “Please, don't leave me my little love. Please come back, come back home. My little love, don't go. We _need_ you, I _need_ you!” Cole came over to the lifeless body and placed the stuffed halla on Kenzie's lap as he sang softly to the young elf.

_Elgara vallas, da'len_

_Melava somniar_

_Mala tara aravas_

_Ara ma'desen melar_

_Iras ma ghilas, da'len_

_Ara ma'nedan ashir_

_Dirthara lothlenan'as_

_Bal emma mala dir_

_Tel'enfenim, da'len_

_Irassal ma ghilas_

_Ma garas mir renan_

_Ara ma'athlan vhenas_

_Ara ma'athlan vhenas_

They all stayed there for what seemed like hours. None could face the fact that the inquisitor was no more. Silent prayers reached deaf ears as they stood there, stunned. Cullen continued to rock the small body in his arms back and forth, the same way he did whenever his little love had nightmares.

Cullen stopped as he felt Kenzie's body twitch. He looked down to see those beautiful big ears twitching and his fingers moving slightly. “My little love! Thank the Maker. You'reokay, you're okay. I'm here, I'm right here.” Cullen chuckled and kissed to elf's forehead over and over again. They all looked to see the young elf's ears wiggle and his fingers twitch.

His lips formed words but no sound came out. ‘Em...nuvenin...ven…vhenas.’ (I…want…to…go…home.)

Solas chuckled breathlessly as he came and crouched next to the younger elf. “Ma nuvenin, Da'len. Ma serannas ne dar etha.” (As you wish, little one. I am thankful that you are safe.) The young elf took a shaky breath as Cullen picked him up gently.

Bull came over and spoke softly. “I can carry him if you want.”

Cullen shook his head and smiled. “I've got him.” Cullen took off his fur mantle and wrapped it around the elf's small body. He smiled gently as the elf rested his head against his chest and closed his eyes. His breath evened out and tears fell slowly down his face. “You're safe now, Kenzie.” He turned to Cassandra and his voice hardened. “Cassandra go ahead and have the soldiers clear out. Have the horse drawn cart ready as well. I don't want any soldiers seeing him.” Cassandra nodded and went ahead of them all. Cullen slowly carried Kenzie out of the house and towards the cart. All of the soldiers turned their backs so as not to see their inquisitor. Cullen gently laid him down in the cart on a pile of soft pillows and covered him with a blanket. He climbed into the cart after him and Vivienne followed. The elf's hart had been found and walked obediently alongside the cart. The two stayed in the cart as it slowly moved through the graves.

**It was time to go home.**


	2. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go home but how will the inquisitor recover from what he has experienced?

A large crowd had gathered at the front gates, eagerly awaiting the return of their fearless leader. Iron Bull and Cassandra had rode ahead of the rest and dismounted. Cassandra spoke in a large and commanding voice that sent chills through even the most experienced warriors. “I want everyone gone! Return to your duties.” Everyone dispersed for fear of the seeker’s wrath. The soldiers slowly entered the gates and returned to the barracks. After they had gone, the inner circle along with the horse drawn cart entered Skyhold. Renan was returned to her stall and Cullen slowly carried Kenzie up the steps that led to the kitchen. They would avoid crowds if possible. Bull, Cassandra, and Blackwall cleared everyone out of the main hall before Cullen entered.

He carried Kenzie up the stairs and was about to place him in bed when Vivienne stopped him. “My dear, we should really get him cleaned up and treated properly. Do not worry, Solas and Dorian will clean him up and then the three of us will treat him along with Lady Morrigan and apothecary Adan. For now, the rest of you should get some sleep. Josephine my dear, could you please send for apothecary Adan and Lady Morrigan please?" Cullen went to protest but Vivienne shot him a glare that would scare an ogre. “My dear, I will not hesitate to incapacitate you. If I were you, I would leave before you make me angry.”

“Of course, Lady Vivienne. Please do not hesitate to send for me if the inquisitor needs anything else.” Josephine bowed and pretty much pulled Cullen out of the room. The rest of the inner circle left until only Cassandra, Bull, Cullen, and Lelianna remained standing outside the inner door to the large quarters.

Bull put his hand on Cullen's shoulder and looked at him reassuringly. “Don't worry, the Chargers and I will take shifts guarding the door.”

Lelianna sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “If Kenzie went through what I think he did, Alistair, Morrigan, and I will probably be the most experienced in helping. Something similar happened to Mahariel and Tabris when they were taken to Fort Drakon. I will go and tell Morrigan to come up to his chambers. Cullen, why don't you go speak with Alistair and fill him in on what happened. Cassandra, I'm sure that Josephine will need your help with something. I will also inform Mother Giselle that the inquisitor is safe.”

“Alright, I'll go speak with Alistair. I don't know what I could possibly gain from talking with him though.”

“You forget, Cullen. Mahariel and Alistair were romantically involved. They still are together, even though they are apart from each other. You two are closer in experiences than you think. Both ex-templars who are romantically involved with Dalish mages who have both gone through traumatizing experiences.”

“You…may have a point. I will go speak with him now. Lelianna…would you please come with me? I do not know how to ask him.”

“Of course. Let us go now.”

~

Alistair and Morrigan were sitting in the garden, watching Kieran play when they saw Lelianna and Cullen approaching. Alistair smiled as they reached the two. “So, if you're back that means he's okay, right?”

Lelianna and Cullen both wore serious expressions. “I do not know if he will be alright, Alistair. Something has happened. May we speak with you two in Josephine's office?” Both nodded and followed.

~

“Tis a sad thing, when fate is cruel to the just.” Morrigan sighed as she held Lelianna’s hands in hers. They were not the best of friends, but they had still gone through hell and back together. That had to count for something. The witch tried to be as gentle as she could when they were told of what had happened to Kenzie.

“Maker’s breath! He's just a kid, no one should have to go through something like this. I'm sorry, Cullen.” Alistair kept his eyes on his lap as he remembered how hard it had been to nurse Mahariel back to health after he was taken to Fort Drakon. The days of silence while redressing his wounds and carefully approaching him to regain his trust. “I um…with Theron it was hard, to say the least. He didn't trust anyone for a while, I just hope the same thing doesn't happen with the inquisitor. If it does, don't hesitate to call me if you need help.”

~

Vivienne looked up from the comb she was using to brush through Kenzie's now clean red locks. She nodded hello to Morrigan as she walked up the stairs. “Lady Morrigan, it is good to see you here. Thank you for coming, we were just getting him cleaned up before we started treating him for more minor wounds.”

Morrigan came over to Kenzie and knelt beside him. “How are you feeling, inquisitor?” Kenzie looked to her and tried to smile but his ears still drooped. “I know tis hard, but you must be strong.” Kenzie nodded and looked over at his nightstand where his now clean stuffed halla doll was. Morrigan smiled and brought it over. “Is this what you wanted?” Kenzie nodded and gratefully took the doll and held it close.

Vivienne smiled sadly as she watched the young elf. Her eyes met Solas’ and they seemed to exchange silent words ‘this is going to take a lot of time.’ After treating the rest of the bruises and scratches she clapped her hands together and tried to sound cheerful. “Alright my dear, I think it best if you got some more rest. Before you protest, that is what's best for you.”

Dorian came over and picked up the small body and brought him over to the large bed. It was a four poster bed. The posters were actual trees that were kept alive with magic. The leaves create the canopy and sheer white fabric hung from the branches to create a screen around the bed for privacy. Kenzie was tucked in and Dorian patted him on the head. “Sleep well, inquisitor.” Just as Dorian was about to leave he felt a small hand grasp his wrist. He turned to Kenzie and saw him mouth something. ‘Cullen’ Dorian smiled and nodded. “I’ll go get him.” Dorian left.

~

Cullen and Alistair were still sitting in Josephine's office, talking. They both turned to the sound of the door opening to see Dorian. Cullen's eyes went wide with worry. “Is he alright?”

“Don't worry, Cullen. He's fine, he actually sent me to get you.”

Cullen sighed in relief. “How is he?”

Dorian frowned. “He still won't say anything. We've got him cleaned up and in bed. Most of the wounds have been treated.”

Alistair put his hand on Cullen's shoulder. “Cullen…after something like this happens, you don't just to have to worry about physical wounds.” Cullen nodded. “There are still the mental wounds. Those cant be treated with magic or poultices.”

Cullen sighed as he clenched his hands into fists, remembering the tragedy that took place in Ferelden’s circle. “I know all too well.”

Alistair exhaled and got up. His whole demeanor changed to try and lighten the mood. “Well, we shouldn't keep his inquisitorialness waiting! Shall we go?”


	3. Writing to old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzie is recovering but the inner circle must face the facts, they need help. What will they do, who will they ask for help?

Cullen, Alistair, and Dorian made their way up the stairs to the inquisitor's quarters. When they came up the last set of stairs Cullen sighed in relief. He saw Kenzie waiting in bed and staring at him and smiling gently. Cullen tried to smile genuinely but it came out as a very sad smile. He walked over to Kenzie and took off his glove. He put his bare hand up to the younger elf's face and Kenzie leaned into the touch. His ears seemed to perk up a little as he closed his eyes and breathed in the human’s scent. Sword polish, parchment and mountain air, always a smell that comforted the elf especially after nightmares. Tears started to fall silently down his cheeks. Cullen knelt by the bed and embraced the smaller body in his arms and whispered soothingly in his ear as he stroked the red curls. “It's okay, you're safe. I'll never let anything happen to you, my little love.” Kenzie leaned into the human’s embrace and rested his head against Cullen's chest. He closed his eyes and just stayed there in the warm arms. Cullen looked up to Morrigan, Vivienne, Dorian, Solas and Alistair. “I'll take care of him, you all should get some rest. I'll call for you if anything happens.” They all nodded and left, taking the hint. Cullen let go of Kenzie who looked up in protest. Cullen chuckled softly as he began to unhook his armor. “I'm just taking off my armor, then it will be more comfortable for the both of us if you fall asleep in my arms.” Kenzie blushed and nodded, looking at his lap.

Cullen rolled his eyes playfully and finished taking off his armor. He was left in loose fitting trousers and a simple long sleeved tunic. He got back into the bed and sat up against the headboard. Kenzie cam over and cuddled into his chest. He rested his head near the human’s heart and sighed contently as he was lulled to sleep by Cullen's heartbeat. Cullen gently stroked the red curls that were splayed out on his chest. He leaned down and kissed Kenzie on his head.

~

That night, the inner circle and advisors along with Alistair and Morrigan sat in the dining room. Kenzie had fallen asleep and Cole was left with the night watch since he didn't need to sleep. Cullen sat at the table rubbing his temples, he was starting to get a headache from all this arguing. Lelianna sighed and exchanged glances with Alistair and Morrigan before speaking. “There is one possibility that none of us want to consider. The inquisitor may have become…mute. With most people, after a traumatizing experience-”

“He's not some delicate little flower! He's stronger than everyone else. Hang what usually happens! Kenzie is not like anyone else!” Cullen slammed his fist on the table, startling everyone.

“Curly, she's not saying he's weak. She's just saying that it's possible. All of his wounds have been healed and his throat and lungs have been looked at. There aren't any other possibilities. No one doubts Phoenix’s strength, we all know that he's strong.” Varric tried to calm Cullen down without it ending with a blow to the head.

“Hmm…I suppose I could, I don't know take a look at him. Maybe there's something we missed.” Bull sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

“Not on your life!” Cassandra stood firm and eyed the Qunari. She still didn't trust him, tal-vashoth or not.

“The boss saved my boys and myself more times than I can count. He's my friend too.”

“You are not using your Ben-Hassarath mind tricks on the inquisitor, end of story!” 

“I'm going to state the obvious here just because no one in this room seems to have common sense besides myself, must be a southerner thing, why not ask the man who has had experience in this area?” Dorian closed his book and smirked as everyone's attention turned to Alistair.

“Wait me? No no no no no, I'm really not good at leading. Just ask Lelianna and Morrigan, hell I'll even send Mahariel a personal summons just so that you can ask him yourselves!”

“Tis true, he does not lie about that. Though, and I may regret saying this, Alistair you are the only one who could possibly help in this situation.” Morrigan paused after that and after a minute laughed. “Well I have not been struck by lightning, so tis safe to assume that is our best option, tis it not?"

“Morrigan are you insane! Did you hit your head or something? This is me we’re talking about. You know, the royal bastard?” Alistair was starting to get nervous. He didn't do leading, he was a born follower and he liked it that way! How was he supposed to single handedly save the one hope Thedas had for survival? He couldn't even kill the archdemon, Mahariel and Tabris had struck the final blow together, while Alistair was pretty much paralyzed in fear!

Cole appeared sitting on the table, playing with a spinning top. Everyone but Lelianna, Morrigan, Varric, Bull and Solas fell off of their chairs or had mini heart attacks. Cole tilted his head and looked at Alistair. “They're not asking you to save Thedas, they just want your help. Why are you so scared? Even Morrigan knows that you can do it, even though she won't say it. I don't understand why. She lo-”

“Tis enough, Compassion!” Morrigan glared daggers at Cole who shrunk back and disappeared then reappeared behind Varric.

“She scares me.”

Varric chuckled as he pat the spirit on the shoulder. “She scares all of us, kid. Well almost all of us.”

Lelianna giggled as she eyed Morrigan who was now furious. “He was just trying to help, Morrigan.”

“Tis exactly why I do not spend time with spirits. They say whatever they please!” Morrigan got up slowly. “If you will all excuse me, I have a child to get back to.” With that the witch exited the room.

“She doesn't like me, I didn't mean to make her mad.” Cole looked genuinely sad as he stared at the door.

“Don't worry, she doesn't really like anyone.” Alistair smiled at the spirit. “Sorry, I don't think I've ever seen you before…have I? You kind of look…familiar, I think.” Alistair's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to remember. “

Kid, did you…you know do that _thing_ to him?” Varric's demeanor changed to that of a parent scolding a child.

“…yes, I'm sorry. He didn't like me when we first met, so I decided to try again later. But I couldn't wait so it had to be now.” Cole looked down, ashamed. Varric sighed and shook his head.

“Peaches, this is Cole. As you may have noticed, he's a spirit who hangs around Phoenix.”

Alistair nodded slowly. “Well…nice to meet you Cole.”

Cullen cleared his throat, impatiently. “Can we get back to the topic at hand?”

Lelianna gasped and smiled. “I've got it! Alistair had the right idea!”

“I did?”

“Yes, ask Mahariel to come to Skyhold. He is the only one who knows what the inquisitor is going through. I say that we send him a letter telling him what happened, I'll use an encryption of course, and ask him to travel to Skyhold.”

“Lelianna, that might actually work.” Cassandra smiled as she thought about it more.

“I will send the letter as soon as possible, Alistair if you would come with me we can start creating an encryption that only Mahariel will understand.” Alistair nodded and left with Lelianna.

_Dear Theron,_

_How are you? It has been too long. It has been rather cold here in the mountains and something dreadful has happened. Alistair and the inquisitor were betting and daring each other to do things and Alistair dared the inquisitor to lick a lamppost. Since it is always winter here, the inquisitor ended up getting his tongue caught on the lamppost and has yet to be separated from it. Please come at your earliest convenience, we are in need of help. You have also licked a lamppost in winter and have gotten your tongue stuck so I thought that you would be the best person to contact._

_With love,_

_Lelianna_

 

_Dear Lelianna,_

_I was on my way to Jader when I received your letter. I will gladly make a detour to Skyhold and will arrive in approximately a week. I look forward to seeing you, Morrigan, and Alistair. Please keep him out of trouble._

_Your sarcastic warden,_

_Theron Mahariel_

**Author's Note:**

> Some translations so that no one is completely lost.
> 
> Ma lath-my love  
> Andaran ati'shan-greetings  
> An'eth ara-greetings used amongst close friends  
> Ar lath ma-I love you  
> Shem'len-human  
> Durgen'len-dwarf  
> Ma vhenan-my heart  
> Vhenan-heart  
> Fenedhis-common curse  
> Fenedhis lasa-common curse expanded, more serious  
> Da'len- little one  
> Hahren-elder or term for a wise and respected person  
> Falon-friend  
> Ma serannas-thank you, my thanks


End file.
